


Sunday Morning

by pairatime



Series: Post-Gravity [24]
Category: Defying Gravity (1997)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: It’s Sunday morning and someone doesn’t want to get up.
Relationships: Pete Bradley/John "Griff" Griffith
Series: Post-Gravity [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/30911
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2
Collections: Small Fandoms Fest





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> for the current round of smallfandomfest  
> Defying Gravity (1997); Pete Bradley/John ‘Griff’ Griffith; their life in LA post movie

“No,” Pete said the moment he heard the bedroom door opening.

“No what? I haven’t even said anything yet,” Griff responded as he entered their bedroom and pushed aside the curtains that were blocking the late morning sun.

“No that. No sun, not getting up, just no John,” Pete answered as he turned away from the light and pulled a pillow over his head.

“Oh come on. It’s already past ten. You can’t still want to stay in bed,” Griff questioned as he tried pulling the pillow off Pete’s head.

“Yes, yes I can. We didn’t get in until after two last night and just because you’re weird and able to be up and around before noon doesn’t mean I have to, now go away and let me sleep,” Pete answered as he held onto the pillow tight.

“Noon? Not even Scotty sleeps that late unless we watched the sun come up and we weren’t out anywhere near that late,” Griff challenged back as he changed tacks and pulled the blanket off Pete’s body.

“John!” Pete complained as he reached out and grabbed for the blanket, missing it but also losing the pillow as it tumbled from the bed due to his quick movement.

“Come one, It’s finally a Sunday where we both have the day off and we have the whole apartment to ourselves because Todd and Heather are at his parents for the day so come on and get up,” Griff explained and he held firm to the blanket even as he kicked the pillow as far away from the bed as their room would allow.

After glaring at Griff for a long moment Pete finally swung his body around and started getting out of bed, “Fine but I’m taking a long hot shower and I expect breakfast-with lots of coffee-on the table when I get out,” he made clear before marching toward the bathroom, stripping off his boxers as he went.

“I could also join you in there,” Griff offered as he started pulling off his shirt as he followed Pete.

“No,” was all Pete said as he turned to glare ay Griff before closing the bathroom door as hard as he could.

“Well someone’s grumpy this morning,” Griff said-putting his shirt back on-as he started picking up the bedding and remaking the bed before heading into the kitchen. 

Making sure the coffee pot was more than half filled with coffee Griff went about getting out a bowl and cereal before popping a couple pieces of toast into the toaster and opening the Sunday paper, briefly looking at the front page before pulling out the business and lifestyle and culture sections.

He was in the middle of an article about the latest music trend when he heard the water shut off and the bathroom door open, “Feeling more human?” Griff shouted toward his boyfriend.

“No,” Pete shouted back moments before the sound of their bedroom door being shut could be heard.

Smiling to himself Griff popped more toast into the toaster before going back to his article and then onto the next until he heard the door open. Grabbing the toast he put it- and the milk- next to the cereal just as Pete walked into the kitchen and went right to the coffee.

“Morning,” Griff said as he let his eyes slowly drift over Pete, taking his time to enjoy the way Pete’s shirt clung to Pete’s still damp skin while it lasted.

“Yes it is morning, isn’t it John,” Pete said as he turned to stare at Griff, “far to early in the morning,” he added as he finished pouring his coffee.

“We weren’t up that late Pete,” Griff said with a smile, “and the music was worth it right,” he added to bolster his defense.

Ignoring Griff Pete just took a few sips of his coffee and closed his eyes until he let out a breathe and grabbed a piece of toast, finishing it off quickly. “For two collage guys you’re right, we didn’t stay up that late. But we aren’t two college guys anymore John,” Pete said at last as he grabbed the main section of the newspaper.

“It’s been less than a year. We’re still two collage guys at heart,” Griff countered as he folded up the lifestyle and culture section and opened the business section and started reading. “Staying up all night for an impromptu concert or party was something we did all the time,” he reminded his boyfriend.

“Freshmen and sophomore year they were fun but by last year they were getting a bit much. I moved out of the House for more than one reason, John” Pete reminded Griff as he started eating his cereal.

“How could you not enjoy spending all night with the guys,” Griff asked, “Those parties were always a blast and man I miss them,” Griff said wishfully as he munched on his toast.

Pete shook his head, “Really? Have you had anyone throw up on you lately? Because I remember that happening more than once at those parties. Or spend all night in the library cramming for a last minute final or paper because you spent the week before at those parties rather than studying?” he asked as he sipped at his coffee.

Griff glared at Pete for a moment, “Those were not the fun parts of college,” he countered.

“No, but they were becoming more and more common,” Pete paused for a moment, “or maybe they didn’t and I just started noticing them more last year,” he added to himself.

“College was still fun,” Griff said as a final defense.

Pete nodded, “it was,” Pete agreed, “but it’s over now and I’m okay with that and I’m really hoping my boyfriend is too because I don’t want to be one of those 25 year old guys that we were always complained about dropping in on house parties,” he finished before lifting up the paper to read.

“Yeah, those guys sucked,” Griff admitted as he turned toward his paper as well.

Pete smiled and chuckled.


End file.
